The invention relates to a device for connecting a coaxial cable end to a socket, and also for connecting a coaxial cable end, that is provided with a coaxial cable plug at its end, to a contact socket that at least partially covers the plug. The device preferably also provides a sealed and strain relieved connection.
Various methods and devices are known for connecting coaxial cable ends to sockets, either for connecting coaxial cable ends to each other or for introducing coaxial cables into sockets in housings. In these known methods and devices efforts are made not only to ensure the electrical connection, but also to make the connection point as secure as possible. The known methods and devices for connecting coaxial cable ends to sockets include methods and devices in which the coaxial cables are provided at their ends with coaxial cable end-plugs. These end-plugs have standard sized outer dimensions which enable standard sized sockets to accommodate a variety of different diameters of coaxial cables, since the plugs can than be used to make a connection between coaxial cables of different diameters on which they are placed and a corresponding counter-element in a contact socket of standard size. The contact socket for the coaxial cable or end-plug may be provided either at another cable end or in a housing such as a distribution box or the like.
As examples of the known methods and devices, there may be mentioned EP-0 023 880-A1, DE-22 38 267-C3, DE-23 25 123-B2, DE-31 41 966A1, DE-32 30 473-A, DE-35 11 039-A1 or DE-35 12 952-A1 of the Applicant.
Connection plugs for coaxial cables are also disclosed, for example, in DE-84 07 987-U1, DE-84 24 169-U1 or DE-82 19 184 of the Applicant, the latter disclosing, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,364, a double-action coupling element for the direct connection of two cable ends.
It is also known to provide seals in the connection region of coaxial cables. DE-36 07 451-A1 of the Applicant, for example, discloses a coaxial cable end-plug in the form of connection body which can be placed over the coaxial cable end. The connection body is provided with an outer seal for resting against the inner surface of a socket piece to which the coaxial cable is to be connected, and an inner seal for resting against an inserted coaxial cable.